sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Grief's Chaos Champion Form
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "I feel the very forces of chaos and uncertainty overtaking me! It's a good pain!" Description Grief's Champion Form is a super form secretly possessed by the size shifting evil fox, Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska. This form can only be activated by the Cavarian goddess of disorder and uncertainty, Phenia. Once it is however it usually means dire circumstances for the planet Grief is on. With this new superform Grief is known to become giga sized to a normal Cavarian gigant size of 50 miles/80km while still maintaining his normal proportions in giga size, (except for his giant tail which grows bigger and fluffier until it could leave a huge crater in the Earth's surface.) Grief also gains a small bit of command over the chaotic powers at be, yet this often overtakes him into madness and turns his poor childish mind into a complete and utter monstrosity bent on only one goal: Spreading chaos throughout the universe. Users *Griefan Nathaniel Bradanska (The possessor of the supeform/ the servant of Phenia.) *Phenia the Cavarian goddess of chaos in the entire multiiverse. (The main puppet master and unlocker of this super form.) Requirements/Prerequisites Fortunately this form can only be achieved by the will of Phenia herself. No matter how beaten up or wanted this form is by Grief he cannot activate it himself, only she can. However Phenia is often known to hear his pleas to activate it and does so anyway, knowing full well Griefan shall abuse this form. Yet that is the very reason she gave it to him in the first place. What is more mischievous and unruly than a bratty child? Weak Points Despite Griefan being able to literally bend the very chaotically nature at his fingertips, and being able to grow to unimaginable sizes Grief is still not without flaws in this form, after all perfection would be perfect order and everything has a vulnerability that can allow fate to untwine. For instance It is possible to harm Griefan not only with the Chaos Emeralds at this form (which by the way are not affiliated with his form in any other way other than being a possible weakness,) but even the SOL Emeralds and Anarchy Beryl. In fact most forms of dimensional energy would be effective against him as even the chaotic nature of their realms are considered "energy of order" by this standard of chaos. Also super forms are most helpful when dealing with Grief, finally the final nail in the coffin for this form is the very forces of balance and order themselves. It is known that those who are champions of Jane the Goddess of Balance and Thena the Goddess of Order may do battle with Griefan and actually win. Drawbacks While Griefan indeed achieves near limitless power in this form it comes with it's prices as well. Chief among them is Grief is now eternally in Phenia's service. She can activate it and deactivate it when she pleases, in fact she can even posses Griefan in this form when she pleases as well. Another issue is while Grief may think he has "control" over this form in reality it has more so over him. Grief's prone to go power mad and have acts of insanity even after the form is deactivated by Phenia. He even once tried to kill his own father without feeling the full repercussions of his actions. Yet this is all a part of Phenia's plan, she knows he cannot handle the power and therefore he will abuse it and cause even more chaos and disorder. Strengths For all the problems this form causes it still benefits Griefan greatly, it even has saved his life a couple of times in battle. This form gives what Grief truly craves, power. For starters this superform allows him to go beyond his maximum growing threshold and become godlike in sheer stature and physical might alone.Entire cities can be flattened under his massive feet while this superform is in play (note that in this superform his shoes disappear as they are deemed not needed by Phenia who adores nature as a force of chaos and the natural look of Mobians/Moebians as well.) Not only this, but Grief has limited control of the very forces of uncertainty and disorder himself. Most of these he uses in combat as tricks or special moves to show his newfound power. Some more notable attacks include: *Controlling the weather to bring about lighting storms, tornadoes, and tidal waves when situated near water. *Meteor Dash (A version of his Massive Dash, but he launches himself up into space and reign down form the heavens like a meteor.) *Turning cities and people into Lego's and soldiers into plastic army men to be played with. (Which are still conscious, but cannot move or talk.) *Drinking radioactive goo and spitting it out like Godzilla, often while belching, (Note; He usually does this when he's smaller to show off.) *Eating nuclear ICBM's tossed at him like candy. Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC